Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a group targeted system and method performing targeted internet services or targeted internet advertisement based on group characteristics using a range Internet protocol (IP).
Discussion of the Background
An Internet protocol (IP) address refers to a unique address for distinction between a transmitter and a receiver in communication using transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP). That is, the IP address refers to a unique address assigned to all networks connected to the Internet and to computers connected to the networks.
The IP address is assigned by an Internet service providers which provide Internet connection services. However, actually, the IP address is assigned to a final user under the cooperation and management of a Korea Network Information Center (KRNIC) and further of an Asian Pacific Network Information Center (APNIC). That is, ISPs obtain allocations of IP addresses from a local Internet Registry (LIR) or National Internet Registry (NIR), or from their appropriate Regional Internet Registry (RIR). The North America RIR is American Registry for Internet Numbers (ARIN)
Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-2008-0091410 (laid open on Oct. 13, 2008) discloses a local targeting technology providing local information of a corresponding range IP by determining a region of the range IP that includes a user IP address. However, the related-art local targeting technology only provides a weather forecasting service and business advertisements of a region which includes the user, by recognizing address units of an administrative district through IP addresses of individuals. The exemplary embodiments suggest a group targeting technology which extracts a group IP through a range IP and recognizes specific characteristics of a group using the group IP.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.